


nightmares and kings

by genderbendqueen



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bickering, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FLUFFYNISS, Family Fluff, Kid aladdin, Nightmears, Oneshot, Short, Ugo mentiond, dreams ], soloshe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderbendqueen/pseuds/genderbendqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little Aladdin has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nightmares and kings

“Mom, dad?” A voice called out from the doorway.

 

Groaning the one of the two adults slowly sat up looking at the one who had woken them. There stood a little boy around the age of 6 holding a small brown teddy bear with tears in his eyes.

“What’s up Aladdin?” Solomon asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His long blue hair tangled with his wife’s dark pink.

 

The little boy now known as Aladdin sniffed clutching desperately at his bear “I had a nightmare”

 

_ ‘Good thing we have a big bed’ _ Elbowing sheba in the side for her to scootch over  was the only sign the boy needed, Sheba pulling him into her arms running her hand through the semi loose hair, “do you wanna tell us what it was about?” Solomon asked once All three settled. Sheba and Aladdin cuddled together while he sat up against the headboard.

 

Aladdin cuddled up in his mother's warm embrace “There was a big black blob coming from the sky and it was killing everything” Tears started to fall in thick rivulets as he talked  “People were fighting. You and momma died uncle Ugo was really hurt and then the world exploded” 

 

Solomon was a bit shocked at his son’s nightmare  _ ‘pretty intense for a six year old. Why does it seem familiar though’ _ he thought. 

 

“You know it was just a dream right baby?” Sheba shot him a glare before speaking up hugging the terrified boy in her arms tightly“That nothing like that will ever happen to us?” 

 

Aladdin nodded tears still falling from his sky blue eyes “It felt so real though” 

 

“Wanna hear a story?” The pink haired women asked hoping to cheer her son up. The bluenette nodded slowly as he wiped his eyes. 

 

“Alrighty. Once upon a time in a far away land lived a boy” she started “ The boy’s name was Alibaba and he  worked for a caravan as a cart driver to deliver all sorts of things. Like wine, food and sadly even salves. But one day when he was loading the carts he found a small boy with long blue hair and a golden flute eating what was stored in the wagon. Alibaba was furious and kicked the boy out of the cart” 

 

Aladdin giggled imagining the scene his mother was describing as his father just sat back and listened.

 

“Well to repay Alibaba for troubling him the boy offered to help him challenge a  dungeon,  Dungeon’s at that time were mythical places that once conquered presented you with unimaginable wealth and power. Alibaba laughed saying that such a small boy could never help beat one. Unbeknown to the caravan driver the young boy was a magi, someone who had vast amounts of magic.” 

 

Sheba continued the story not noticing when Aladdin drifted off. “Sheba” solomon called softly interrupting her story ”He’s asleep” 

 

The pink haired women blushed smiling sheepishly once she noticed her son “Oops I guess I was caught up in that too.” 

 

“That's okay I like listening to them too” he kissed her cheek before lying down.

 

“You're not off the hook though Solomon”  she threatened glaring at him.

“Why what did I do?” He questioned 

 

“How could you let him read that book!” She whispered harshly “He’s only six”  

 

Now thoroughly confused he eyed his wife “What book?” 

 

Smacking her husband's arm “That stupid one about Alma Torran!”  

 

Realization dawned upon his face letting out a small “Oh” as he thought back  he couldn’t remember letting Aladdin take it. “But I didn’t say he could read it. In fact I was re-reading it he must have wanted to look at it earlier after dinner because I left it on the coffee table.” 

 

“Well what are you doing leaving a book like that out, when you know he reads anything left out! I swear like father like son” 

 

Solomon grinned “Sorry but what can I say great minds think alike”

 

“What ever” she grumbled closing her eyes “Just go to sleep” 

 

“Love ya to Sheba”

A small smile pulled across her lips “Love you to Solomon” 


End file.
